Forgiveness
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: A short story about Ken and forgiveness. Please read the authors note beforehand, it's something I really want to share with you all. Thanks for reading!


If you have never heard of Eva Kor, she is a holocaust survivor, who speaks of forgiveness. She has a holocaust museum in Terre Haute, IN she speaks there weekly. Automatically, I thought about fanfiction, the characters I write about are normally the most angsty. They have trouble dealing with things they've gone through or done. And I think I like those characters because they are most like me, who suffers from depression, which makes me get down on myself, even when I have no reason. These characters, having more reason, make it even more angsty and it is a way for me to get my emotions out through characters.

Anyway, I was watching Eva Kor's speech, for the second time, and I thought about Ken. He needs to forgive himself, so I thought of this little fic. Thanks for reading. I don't own Digimon, characters, Eva Kor, or basically anything. I just had this little idea. It didn't end up as well as I hoped, but I wanted to post it, to help share Eva's message of forgiveness and help more people hear about her. I hope you enjoy.

"Hey Ken!" Davis yelled from behind him.

"What do you want Davis?" Ken was trying to avoid the other digidestined. He had just changed sides, from evil to good, and he hadn't forgiven himself for what he had done.

"Hey Ken, I know you still don't want to join us, but I wanted to share something with you," Davis said.

"What is it Davis? I have to get going," Ken said coldly.

"Just listen, Ken. I had to do a project about the Holocaust and survivors, and I focused on the groups of twins that survived. Anyway, if you have time, I want you to look into Eva Kor. You need to hear her message."

"Alright Davis," Ken gave in, "I'll try to remember when I get home."

"Great!" Davis smiled, "I'll see you later. Bye Ken!"

'What does Davis think he is doing? Why does he want me to look up this woman?' Ken thought to himself as he walked home.

His thoughts about this woman, and Davis, were on his mind all night. He finally decided to go online to see what she was all about.

"What are you doing Ken?" Wormmon asked as he crawled up to Ken.

"I'm looking up something Davis told me about," Ken said searching.

Finally, he came across a video of one of her speeches. It was about an hour long, but he watched the whole thing. She talked about forgiveness, and how she had the power to forgive others, even if they were killers or did harm to others. She didn't have to tell them to their faces, just forgive them in her heart, and that is what she did. She forgave the Nazi's, and the doctors that performed tests on her and her twin sister.

"Forgiveness is something that anyone can give, and that isn't taken away by anyone or anything. Does this mean I can forgive myself?" Ken whispered to himself after watching the video. Ken liked what Eva said to do, which is take a notebook and write a letter to who you are trying to forgive. Don't send it. But keep it and look back when you need to. Forgiveness will set you free.

It took a lot of time and soul searching, but Ken finally wrote a letter to himself. Several, actually. One to himself as a child, living in Sam's shadow. One to himself, when he was hit by the dark spore. One to himself, as the emperor, who had done all of those horrible things. And finally, one to himself now, trying to fit back into the world and find a place where he belongs.

Ken knew he would relapse, and feel bad about everything. But he also knew that he had forgiven himself, and he just had to reread the letters and he would feel better. He also knew that Wormmon had forgiven him.

"Even if the others don't, I won't feel as bad, because I am free," Ken whispered to himself again.

A few days passed and Ken ran into Davis.

"Hey Davis," Ken yelled.

"Oh hey Ken!" Davis said, smiling.

"What's up?" Davis asked, as he ran toward Ken.

"I just wanted to say thank you for making me look up Eva Kor. I feel a bit better now," Ken admitted to Davis.

"I can't speak for everyone, but I forgive you, Ken," Davis told his friend.

After a moment, Ken smiled, "Thanks Davis."

"We should hang out some time. We could play soccer, and you could see how awesome I am!" Davis suggested.

Ken laughed, "Maybe. I'm sure we'll run into each other again. Thanks Davis."

Ken walked off toward home, thinking about his new found forgiveness, and his new found friend in Davis.


End file.
